Sunshades are widely used in daily life. The supporting and fixing of sunshade depends mainly on the gravity of the base. The base is an important part for sunshade, especially for some large sunshades with large umbrella area, equipping with a heavy base having more than a hundred kilograms and are difficult to be moved. In order to solve the problem of difficulty in moving the sunshade base, the existing base sets four universal wheels at the bottom of the main body of the sunshade base and install the brake assembly on the universal wheels. Although this base is convenient to be removed, but the cost is higher, and users often forget to lock the brake assembly and cause the sunshade base to be unstable, especially when the umbrella is affected by the wind, the whole side sways laterally. In addition, the wheels directly contact with the ground, and footprint area is small, the stability of the base is poor, so sunshades are easy to overturn. This structure realizes movement basically, but the movement of this base only relies on pushing the sunshade to move, so that the direction is not easy to be controlled, the operation is more complex and costly, and this sunshade base is not easy to be promoted.